Pasada medianoche
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Summary: Siempre fui una miedosa de lo peor, más cuando debía volver sola a mi casa luego de ver una película de terror. Y el castaño que tenía por vecino no ayudaba mucho a mi pobre y asustadizo corazón, o tal vez sí.


**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: Siempre fui una miedosa de lo peor, más cuando debía volver sola a mi casa luego de ver una película de terror. Y el castaño que tenía por vecino no ayudaba mucho a mi pobre y asustadizo corazón, o tal vez sí.**

* * *

-¿Seguro estarás bien? Mira que no me molestaría desviarme estas dos cuadras para acompañarte Sakurita –y ahí estaba de nuevo mi mejor amiga, tratando de convencerme inútilmente de que aceptase su compañía.

-No te preocupes Tommy –negué por tercera vez consecutiva en lo que iba de la noche con una sonrisa amigable y sincera-. Como has dicho tú, son únicamente dos cuadras hasta mi casa, no me pasará nada malo –dije sin convencerla aun.

-Es que ya es bastante tarde y no quiero que tengas ningún percance hasta tu casa –dijo con un deje de preocupación.

-Estaré bien, soy valiente –comentario que provocó una mirada escéptica en mi amiga-. Bien, no lo soy, pero es corto el trayecto y no quiero que llegues tarde a tu casa.

-De acuerdo –dijo mirándome con duda-. Pero procura escribirme apenas entres a tu habitación, no me quedaré tranquila hasta que no lo hagas –a veces la sobreprotección de mi amiga alcanzaba límites inesperados, pero así había sido desde que la conocía, y esa preocupación hacia que notase lo mucho que parecía valorarme.

-Claro Tommy, pero por favor, tú también hazlo –supliqué con mirada de cachorro a lo que ambas reímos.

-Ya nos estamos pareciendo a nuestras madres –asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios-. Bien, será mejor que continuemos entonces o se hará mucho más tarde. Hasta mañana Sakurita –pronunció la amatista mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Que descases Tomoyo –saludé. Segundos más tarde, giraba en la próxima esquina perdiéndola de vista.

Miré hacia al frente concentrada en mi camino. Únicamente las luces de las farolas de la calle alumbraban el lugar, la luna estaba nueva, por lo que la oscuridad era penetrante, en el cielo algunas estrellas apenas visibles me hacían compañía en lo que sería el retorno a mi casa. El silencio era sepulcral, dándole un aspecto terrorífico al sitio.

Cada viernes en la noche, junto con mis amigas organizábamos una junta para ver películas. Siempre turnábamos las casas y la anfitriona elegía el género del film. Esa noche había tocado en casa de Naoko y como era de esperarse, la fanática de las novelas de terror, eligió una película de ese mismo género. Yo por mi parte hubiese preferido alguna comedia, como las que se miraban generalmente en mi casa, pero no podía oponerme a la elección de la castaña.

¿Mencioné ya que soy algo asustadiza? Todo el transcurso de la historia me la pasé con los ojos cerrados y aferrada al brazo de mi mejor amiga. No habré visto nada, pero con oír los diálogos se me ponían los pelos de punta. Esa era la razón por la cual Tomoyo me quería acompañar esas dos cuadras, lo cual negué, aunque en el fondo hubiese preferido que viniese conmigo.

Ya había recorrido la primera cuadra y la tensión y el miedo disminuían junto con la distancia que me separaba de mi cama. Algún que otro maullido de los felinos nocturnos me sobresaltaba pero todo estaba en orden. Ningún fantasma, zombie, espíritu o criatura espeluznante me interrumpía en mi caminata, lo cual por más que pareciera infantil, a mí me regocijaba.

Quedaba tan solo media cuadra para estar dentro de mi hogar y poder así refugiarme bajo mis cálidas sabanas.

-¿Kinomoto? –escuché que una voz me llamaba por mi apellido. Lancé un pequeño grito y sin analizar mucho la situación en la que me encontraba, me agaché formando una bola en el suelo, de forma que mi rostro estuviese cubierto. Temblaba del miedo y ese era mi sistema de defensa.

Después de todo ¿quién preguntaría por mí en medio de la noche que no fuese un fantasma?

-Oye Kinomoto, ¿qué rayos te ocurre? –una mano se posó en mi hombro y yo me sobresalté de sobre manera haciendo que levante mi rostro preparada por lo peor. Lo que encontré fueron unos ojos ámbar que me resultaban conocidos-. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué lloras tonta?

Toqué mi rostro con mi mano derecha y solo ahí noté que del pánico que tenía, las lágrimas traicioneras decidieron escapar de mis ojos. Caí en cuenta que el chico frente a mí que me miraba algo extrañado era mi vecino.

Syaoran Li se había mudado tres años atrás a la casa que se situaba al lado de la nuestra. Vivía con sus padres y cuatro hermanas mayores sumamente expresivas y exaltadas. Se inscribió en la preparatoria de mi colegio solo que un curso más arriba que el mío debido a que él era un año mayor. El año pasado se había egresado y el que transcurría lo había tomado como sabático mientras juntaba ahorros para luego mudarse a Tokio y comenzar a estudiar abogacía.

Mi relación con él no era la gran cosa, no intercambiábamos más que saludos, alguna broma de mal gusto hacia el otro, puede que algún que otro insulto. Pero él estaba siempre ahí. Más de una vez me había ayudado para despachar a chicos pesados que solían acosarme y siempre estaba si es que necesitaba su ayuda. Nuestra relación era sumamente extraña y aunque me costaba admitirlo, el chico no me era indiferente.

-Me asustaste Li –dije cuando pude recobrar algo del aliento que había perdido debido al enorme susto que me había llevado.

-Ni que fuera un monstruo Kinomoto –dijo algo ofendido-. Si no vivieras en las nubes como de costumbre no te hubieses asustado tonta.

-Eres un imbécil –dije empujándolo-. Además ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-¿Qué haces tú caminando sola a estas horas? Pasan de las tres de la madrugada para tu información –dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Venía de casa de Naoko –guardé una pequeña pausa-. ¡Oye! ¡Yo te pregunté primero!

-Eres todo un caso Kinomoto –bufó-. Simplemente estoy afuera porque no tengo sueño y me gusta la tranquilidad de la noche –el silencio invadió nuevamente el lugar, yo seguía en el suelo y el agachado a mi altura-. ¿No era más fácil que te buscara tu hermano?

-Se tuvo que quedar en Tokio esta noche y mi padre está de viaje –expliqué.

-¿Un taxi quizás?

-La casa de Naoko no queda tan lejos de aquí y como Tommy viene caminando conmigo no le encontré problema.

-Claro, hasta que ves a tu sexy vecino y te das un susto de muerte –dijo con tono ironico-. Bien, me iré dentro, buenas noches torpe.

Comenzó a caminar dejándome en el suelo pudiendo apreciar su ancha espalda que se alejaba, mi casa quedaba a unos escasos metros, ya no habría problema para poder entrar. Unos ruidos a dos casas de distancia, seguido de los ladridos de unos perros hicieron que el miedo volviera a atravesarme.

-O-oye Li –pronuncié lo suficientemente alto para que el chico me pudiera escuchar.

-¿Qué pasa miedosa? –preguntó con sorna. Estos eran los momentos en que el aprovechaba para molestarme.

-¿Tú, podrías acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi casa? –dije sumamente apenada por lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-¿Has visto la distancia que tienes que recorrer? Eres patética –dijo para comenzar a acercarse nuevamente a donde me encontraba.

Me levanté rápidamente y cuando estuvo a mi lado empezamos a caminar los escasos metros que nos separaban. Él iba en silencio con el ceño levemente fruncido, a veces me intrigaba de sobremanera que pasaba por su ya de por sí, retorcida mente.

Llegamos a la puerta que me separaba de mi cálido y solitario hogar. Comencé a buscar las llaves en mi bolso que misteriosamente se ocultaban de mi vista, haciendo que me ponga nerviosa por estar tanto tiempo en cercanía a Li y sin que estuviésemos peleando. El ambiente era extraño pero agradable.

-Bien –ya había abierto la puerta por lo cual me disponía a despedirme-. Muchas gracias por acompañarme Li.

-No hay de que miedosa –el tono de burla era infaltable-. La próxima vez, si debes volver sola, avísame que te busco y acompaño así no tienes de que asustarte tonta–ofreció mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Cuando no se metía en su papel de insoportable resultaba ser un chico sumamente tímido y adorable.

-Gracias Li y buenas noches –tomé coraje y poniéndome en puntitas de pie acerqué mis labios para darle un beso en su mejilla izquierda. Sentí mi cara enrojecer ya que nunca habíamos tenido ese tipo de contacto entre nosotros. Eres toda una descarada Sakura.

Me alejé y con una leve sonrisa entre a mi casa, antes de cerrar la puerta, pude escuchar un "Buenas noches Sakura" por parte del castaño.

No había sido tan mala la noche después de todo.

* * *

**N/A: Aquí nuevamente subiendo esta pequeña historia que acabo de editar. **

**Estoy todo el día imaginando escenas de los castaños y está en particular me resultó linda aunque algo corta quizás. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así que me dejen sus opiniones (:**

**Desde ya muchisimas gracias por tomarse un poco de su preciado tiempo y leer esta simple y humilde historia.**

**Besitos sabor a sandias,**

**LadySuzume-Chan. **


End file.
